


Les larmes de l'océan

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la guerre entre les dieux et les titans, la domination sur les mers passe d'Ocean et Tethys à Poseidon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les larmes de l'océan

**Author's Note:**

> Très, très vague mention de guerre, de torture et de cannibalisme.
> 
> Ecrit pour le défi "La mer" de la communauté mytho_manie, avec comme contrainte supplémentaire "Création d'un animal"

Dans la guerre contre les enfants de Cronos, Ocean et Tethys ont refusé de prendre parti. Ils ne seront pas précipités dans le Tartare avec leurs frères et soeurs ; aussi, ils ne les verront plus jamais.

Leurs souffrances seront moins infernales et plus communes. Ils ne règneront plus sur la mer ; ils ne seront plus la mer, ne sentiront plus un tissu infini de nageoires caresser leur peau.

L'oeil d'Ocean perdra l'éclat d'un poisson d'argent sautant sur la vague, et si Thetys veut orner ses cheveux d'étoiles de mer, en quelques jours elles seront ternes et mortes.

Cet enfant, Poséidon, comprendra-t-il la mer ? Son jeune âge n'a connu que le bain d'acide qui tentait de le dévorer une seconde fois, son adolescence que le bain de sang d'une guerre.

Tethys s'interroge : cette amertume de la dépossession est-elle ce que Pontos a ressenti, autrefois, par eux ? Oh, les divinités règnent pendant des millénaires, mais ont l'éternité pour pleurer leurs pertes !

La mer ingrate reçoit la dernière larme d'Ocean : transparente et amère, venimeuse et molle, fragile et immortelle, une méduse déploie ses tentacules et s'éloigne en flottant.


End file.
